


Nobody Matters Like You

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Fluff, Jealous!Will Cipher, M/M, Romantic Boyfriends, Romantic Tenderness, Sweet and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "If I ever give you a reason to make you doubt my absolute devotion to you, tell me. I will make sure I prove it time and time again until you never doubt my love for you."





	Nobody Matters Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some tender, fluffy romance. Enjoy these two cute dorks being lovey ^^

Will _**hated**_ when Tad came to visit. He hated that the demon would be all over his masters, making them chuckle at jokes he found absolutely repulsive and whispering secrets to them. The purple demon would pay very close attention to Dipper though, always showing him new methods to use his magic or spending extra time teaching him new ways to manifest his magic that went against Will's advice. It would always undermine everything Will did and he absolutely _despised_ it.

Tad was _Mabel's_ demon. He had been released years ago, with Will still being bound to Dipper while Tad had quickly made his way off into various dimensions for fun. Will had decided early on that he enjoyed being with the twins more than traveling aimlessly, anyway. Here, he had a purpose and a home. Even, in some ways, a lover and a family. But whenever Tad came around, the demon approached the very fine line that Will had made around Dipper. Dipper was _his_ master, _his_ human, and _his_ lover. _Not Tad's_.

So when he'd caught the tail end of Mabel telling Dipper that Tad would be coming to visit soon, he almost set fire to the broom in his hand. _Why_? He just came _last month_. Dipper's eyes flickered to look at him as he clenched his jaw and moved to dust the bookshelves. He kept his angered grumbling to himself, imagining all the ways he could shove Tad's antics right where he thought they should belong. He glared at the books as he wiped the shelves down. What would Tad want this time? He'd already tested his patience last time when he put a hand on Dipper's shoulder, even if he'd had a hand on Mabel's as well, it was still too close.

He came to just in time to hear Dipper's voice ring as it called him. He turned to see Dipper staring at him curiously. Mabel had left, though he wasn't sure when she had. The human folded one of his legs over the other in his chair, intertwining his hands as he stared at Will. It was clear Dipper was studying him and he looked away to avoid those analyzing eyes. Dipper had always been so sensitive to his changes in mood, immediately picking up on even the slightest change in Will's behavior. This time was no different.

"Would you care to tell me why you're so upset, William?"

Will felt like he was being talked down to. He felt like Dipper always had that voice whenever Will was withholding information, as if he were a scolded child. He didn't know if Dipper did it on purpose but it always furthered his emotions into irrationality. It only managed to make him angrier this time, instead of making him feel guilty like it normally did. Dipper never talked to _Tad_ like this.

"No reason."

"Oh? Is that so?" The human tilted his head slightly, cyan eyes narrowing slightly at him. It made his gut clench. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

"No, m-master." He fumbled slightly, eyes turning to stare at a speck in the ground. He needed to clean that and avoid the human's analyzing gaze.

"William, what did I say about lying?"

He sighed. He wouldn't escape this today. He felt his face heat when Dipper gestured for him to approach him. His feet felt weighted as he took slow, careful steps toward the seated boy. When he was finally standing in front of him, Dipper looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to lie again.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"T-Tad's coming to town, isn't he?" His stomach felt unsettled. He hated this strange, clenching feeling in his gut. Embarrassment mixed with anger in his chest and he averted his eyes from meeting Dipper's.

"He is, yes. Does this bother you?"

He just nodded. He felt like he was being scolded. His attention rested on the scattered papers across Dipper's desk. Some had the human's sketches, others had written letters and documents that seemed important. He fiddled with the triangular button on his sleeve.

"Are you jealous?"

His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he could feel his cheeks heat at the other's words. This was so _humiliating_. Why was Dipper so adamant on knowing this? He remained silent, not wanting to admit to something so horribly trivial and ridiculous. Dipper snapped his fingers once, forcing Will to look at him. The human looked annoyed with his reluctance to answer. His shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed.

"Yes."

"Do you wish to travel as well?"

Will's eyes widened minutely. Dipper really didn't know? He looked at the human and could see Dipper staring back at him curiously. His jaw went slack slightly in shock.

"N-No, master. That's...that's not it."

Dipper hummed to himself, tapping the side of his head as his eyes examined Will. The demon shifted his weight between his feet, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Then what is it about Tad that makes you jealous?"

His heart thudded angrily in his chest. This was so...embarrassing. He wanted to just walk away or to even just tell Dipper it was nothing, but his human lover moved to stand from his chair. Will watched curiously as Dipper closed the gap between them and rested ringed hands on his hips. Dipper leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently, muddying his feelings of jealousy with the excitement of being the center of the human's affection.

"You know how I feel about you." Dipper whispered softly into his ear before he felt lips press a tender kiss against the tip of his ear. "I promised you before that you'd have no reason to think I would ever stray from you."

Warm hands untucked his shirt and he felt fingers trace small circles into his lower back. His eyes slid closed at the tender gesture, feeling even more ridiculous that he felt jealous to begin with. Dipper had always shown nothing but devotion toward him. And, as something no one but they knew, his freedom had been given to him years ago. The glowing blue chain that bound them together wasn't one-sided like everyone had believed. Will buried his face into the human's neck, hiding his shame in warm skin.

He felt Dipper shift them to the side before he was forced to sit on the human's desk. He grimaced when he heard papers crumble but Dipper seemed unfazed by the ruined paperwork. Blue eyes held his own sternly. Dipper stepped closer, pressing himself between Will's opened legs and sliding his hands up the demon's clothed thighs. He could see some of the rings the boy wore on his hands through his peripheral but he settled on staring up at the human through his lashes. He pursed his lips slightly in shame, breaking the eye contact between them.

"William, my dear, sweet demon, do you need me to show you how much I love you again?"

Will looked at the floor before faintly nodding. His response would easily be missed by anyone else, but he could see Dipper smile. The hands on his thighs disappeared before gently cupping his face. He caught a quick sight of Dipper's eyes before closing his own when lips met his. They were so gentle, reflecting the human's beautifully tender love for him. He felt his heart flutter at the touch, missing the tender moment as Dipper pulled away. Hands disappeared from his face and moved to rest over his own on the desk. He didn't protest at the end of the kiss, instead watching as the human leaned forward and placed another gentle kiss against the side of his mouth, then on his cheek, then on his jaw. He swallowed before lips pressed against the side of his neck and slowly made their way to his collarbone.

Dipper glanced up at him, eyes impossible soft as his hands were lifted from their position against papers and wood. He felt his heart swell when the human placed a gentle kiss against his finger tips, then the palm of his hand, and then his wrist, each slow and deliberate. He repeated it again on his other hand, eyes flickering up to meet his between every soft kiss and he felt the tension in his shoulders slowly ease into nothing.

He swallowed thickly, not realizing he'd been salivating, when he watched the human lift a finger to his mouth. Dipper kissed his finger before licking the tip of it softly. He shivered, wondering if the human could hear his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest. Dipper kissed the finger tip again, a faint smirk directed toward him as he leaned forward to kiss the demon again. Will's eyes fell closed as Dipper's lips met his again. His worries faded into the background, no longer of any interest to him. They seemed so unnecessary now, so impossible. Fingers gently caressed the side of his face before the human pulled away again. Half-lidded eyes stared back at him dreamily.

"Are you still jealous, my love?"

Will shook his head gently, dazed attention completely on the boy in front of him. Dipper smiled that beautifully soft smile of his, making him melt against the human when Dipper pulled him even closer. Their chests were almost touching with how close they were and his legs rested against the sides of Dipper's waist. Warm hands slid back around his hips, sliding back under his shirt and teasing a line up his spine. He shuddered in the human's arms, feeling his breath hitch when those finger tips slowly traced his spine down to the waistband of his slacks.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Will's hands moved to rest against Dipper's chest and he could feel the human's heart beating against his right hand.

"I would die for you, my sweet demon." Dipper's voice was silky, that wonderfully comforting sound that made Will's fears melt away. His eyes slide closed when the human leaned forward and kissed the pulse on his neck.

"If you asked me to die for you, I would do so without question." He inhaled shakily when he felt Dipper's tongue tease the skin over his pulse. "No one will ever make me feel the way you do."

Will sighed happily when Dipper noses the other side of his neck. One of the hands around his waist moved back to intertwine their fingers together. He hummed, smiling at the warmth that bloomed in his chest at the feeling. It always did wonders to his heart.

"You are my everything, William. My stars, my sun, my world."

He watched Dipper move up to kiss his forehead. He smiled softly as the human trailed soft kisses down to his nose, then his eyelids, then his cheeks, ending again with a soft kiss to his lips.

"If I ever give you a reason to make you doubt my absolute devotion to you, tell me. I will make sure I prove it time and time again until you never doubt my love for you."

Will felt a smile spread across his face. It was that gentle, blissfully happy smile he only had for Dipper. The human knew it, too, because he returned that soft smile. It met his eyes, making them almost seem brighter in the human's study.

"I-I love you." He felt tears build in his eyes, turning slightly to hide the evidence of his overwhelming happiness. A hand gently cupped his chin and moved his face back to Dipper's before the human kissed him again. He melted into the kiss, raising his own hands to cup the human's face as he leaned into Dipper's warmth. He was sure he would melt into a puddle then and there. He felt tears stream down his cheeks as Dipper pulled back. He sniffled, smiling tearily as the human wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry that I-I'm such a crybaby." Will laughed softly, sniffling again.

Dipper chuckled in response.

"It's quite alright, William. I love that about you." Dipper moved his hands to rest on the sides of Will's thighs. His thumbs moved in soothing circles over his slacks, making Will smile.

The human's eyes traced over his face before winking at him. Will felt his face heat and he felt his grin grow. Truthfully, he must have looked ridiculous with how much he was smiling, but Dipper seemed to love it.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"If Tad does anything that makes you jealous, just come up and kiss me."

Will's eyes widened in shock. The human smiled humorously back at him.

"W-Wait, y-you don't mean-"

"I do mean it. You're my boyfriend," Will's face heated even further, "and I can't have you thinking my eyes are on anyone but you. If you ever feel jealous or that I'm not giving you enough attention, I want you to kiss me in front of everyone."

Will hid his face in his hands in what dipper would affectionately refer to as adorable embarrassment, feeling the heat on his cheeks spread to even the tips of his ears. Dipper chuckled in front of him, though it was clear he meant it.

Needless to say, Tad had only been in their presence for five minutes before Will had marched forward, grabbed Dipper's shirt collar and pulled him into a possessive kiss. Dipper's arms had snaked around his waist to hold him closer, smiling into the kiss before Will pulled away.

Will smirked at Tad, clearly warning the other demon to stay away from what was his.

The other demon never tested the boundaries again.


End file.
